


A Sultry State of Mind

by skypilot_dlm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: xf_is_love, Established Relationship, F/M, the x-files month of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer heat takes its toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sultry State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community xf_is_love celebration round one.

A Sultry State of Mind  
By: skypilot_dlm  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: DRR  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: Sadly John Doggett and Monica Reyes do not belong to me. Dang it.  
Summary: The summer heat takes its toll.  
______________________________________________________________________________

It was one of those sultry summer days for which the end of August is renowned. It was hot, sticky, and the air was thick with the tang of summer dog days. Growing up in the heat of Mexico, and surviving the sticky swamps of New Orleans, Monica was used to this kind of weather, especially when there was a working AC unit to lessen the feel of the overwhelming heat. But today, without the comfort of central air conditioning, Monica was beginning to reconsider her love of sultry summer weather. She looked over at John who was scowling once more at the nonfunctioning thermostat.

Her gaze flickered over his features, darkened by the scowl he wore, and slowly roved over the rest of him. He was dressed in just a pair of shorts in an effort to keep cool. He wore navy blue the perfect color to bring out his eyes, and it didn't hurt that they hung perfectly on his hips, just low enough to drive her crazy with want. She smiled as she gazed over the smooth skin of his back, just slightly damp with sweat. Monica was watching the subtle play of the muscles of his back as he tinkered with the damned thermostat, when John turned to her. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his bare chest. Smooth, and lightly muscled, John's chest was a work of art, created just for her. Monica couldn't help the tantalizing images that drifted into her mind's eye.

John's annoyance faded as he caught sight of her sly smirk. Making his way to her spot on the sofa, he let his own gaze wander. Monica was dressed for the oppressive heat as well. Her hair was up in a messy bun atop her head, while loose tendrils framed her face. She wore a light pink tank top, which of course in this humid weather clung faultlessly to every bit of her shapely form. His eyes lingered over the bit of fabric stretched taut across her breasts. John visibly swallowed, as he remembered the feel of her in his hands. She also wore a pair of his plain white boxers which of course were much too large for her, but damn sexy, especially since she'd rolled them down at the waist. This afforded him a peek at the strip of bare flesh that was her midriff. Suddenly John felt his temperature rise and it had nothing to do with the broken AC.

"Damn thing's still not working," John said, his voice suddenly husky. Monica grinned.

"I know, the company said they'd send someone over as soon as they could," Monica said with amusement in her voice.

They both briefly entertained the same thought, but it felt about one hundred degrees in the house and it was just as hot outside so Monica reluctantly dismissed the idea of frolicking with John on the sofa. She held out hand for John. He slid his hand into hers, twining their fingers, and joined her.

"I have an idea," Monica started. "We should watch something to put us in a cold state of mind," she finished with a smile, John looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"A cold state of mind?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Monica said simply, not elaborating any further.

"And what," he asked and kissed her hand, still joined with his. "May I ask is a 'cold state of mind'?"

"We watch a movie set someplace cold, freezing even," she said and grinned. John looked at her with a skeptical eye.

"Come on help me think of something we could watch," she said as John continued to eye her with the slightest smile on his lips."

"What, it could work." Monica laughed. "Let's try it," she offered.

"There are a few other things I'd like to try with you," John murmured, before placing a kiss on her shoulder. Monica smiled sweetly. She felt that warm tingle that buzzed within her every time his lips touched her skin.

"What do you say?" she asked. And then it came to her. "We could watch Mystery Alaska, it's got sports, men being men, and it's set in Alaska," she said hopefully.

"Why not," he said, smiling. He had to give her points for originality.

Monica stood, and went over to the DVD cabinet. John's eyes were drawn to the curve of her hips, and shapely bottom as she looked for the DVD on the lower shelves. She stood suddenly, smiling and holding the movie.

Despite the heat, they sat close with Monica resting her back against his chest. A half hour into the movie, John was no closer to being cold than when they started. And instead of the movie, he'd been watching Monica. John watched as she smiled beautifully at the romance between two of the characters. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed, figuring Monica was far more interesting than a bunch of guys playing hockey. He placed another soft kiss on the point of her shoulder. Moving away the thin strap of her tank, he kissed his way up to the curve of her neck.

"John…" she protested half-heartedly.

"Hmmm?" he murmured softly against her skin, darting out his tongue to taste the salty sweet of her.

"You promised you'd give it a try," she said in a vain attempt to redirect his attention.

John snaked his arm around her waist, and toyed with the warm skin of her midriff. "I tried it-- I'm not feelin' any cooler," he rasped against her ear.

Monica felt a cool chill run up her spine when he spoke, and it had nothing to do with the movie.

"In fact, I think it's gettin' hotter in here," John rasped.

Monica turned and looked into his eyes; they'd deepened to a deep indigo. He wanted her.

"I think a nice cold shower would cool us off better than any movie could," he said before giving her a deep kiss. They parted breathing heavily. Monica smiled dreamily, John's kisses always left her a little lightheaded.

"What are we waiting for?" Monica asked with a wicked grin, and stood. She held out her hand. John took it, his grin equally wicked.

 

-End-


End file.
